Quick
' ' ' Quinn-Puck Relationship' is the sexual/romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, from the hit series Glee. They had a daughter together, named Beth, and they later gave her up for adoption. They are one of the three main couples of Glee, but haven't had a romantic story line in Season 2. However, they have interacted and indicated that they could still have feelings for each other throughout the season (S2). They are known as either Quick '''or Puinn,' which is a portmanteau of "Quinn" and "Puck" but some fans have made up a new nickname for them called '''Lucky,' (a mix of Puck and Lucy, Quinn's real name). By a select few they're also known as''' Nocy''' or Luah, '''(this is a combinations of Noah, Puck's real name, and Lucy, Quinn's birthname.) Some shippers have even come up with '''Quoah, a combination of Quinn (Lucys middle name) and Noah. Episodes For: Showmance When Puck slushies Rachel, Quinn breaks out laughing. Later Quinn and Puck share a look. Preggers Puck and Quinn have sex and Quinn becomes pregnant with Puck's baby, despite lying to Finn and telling him that it's her and Finn's baby. When the Football Team starts performing Single Ladies, Quinn smiles and puts her face into her pom pom. Puck gets jealous when he sees Quinn and Finn kissing at the end of the football game. The Rhodes Not Taken They danced together at the end of Last Name. Vitamin D During Halo/Walking on Sunshine , Puck was staring at Quinn's butt. Mash-Up Puck admits to Rachel that the only reason why he joined Glee Club was because of Quinn, and Rachel breaks up with him because she thinks that Puck has feelings for Quinn, while she has feelings for Finn. Wheels Puck decides to help Quinn to support the baby by contributing money. While baking cupcakes, they get into a food fight and they were about to have a real moment, only to be interrupted by Finn. Seeing that his pool cleaning business isn't enough, he steals money from the bake sale fundraiser and gives it to Quinn, but she declines the money and says that she won't take money from a friend in a wheelchair and that Finn will take care of her and the baby. Puck and Finn also get into a fight over Quinn and the baby and at the end, Puck is visibly upset when Quinn goes to practice on Finn's lap (in the wheelchair). Ballad While drawing names, Puck got paired with Mercedes, while Quinn got paired with Artie (something Artie is pleased about, but Quinn's opinion is unsure about, although she did seem to smile). Puck becomes frustrated with Quinn and Finn's relationship and admits to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby . Mercedes tells him to lay off and that Quinn chose Finn. And that he already hurt Quinn as much as it is. Hairography Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck, the real dad, is acting quite supportive of the baby, causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to Puck. Quinn, who original was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester makes the decision to keep the baby. Terri's sisterKendra Giardi however decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood, by having her baby-sit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. Quinn and Puck babysit the rowdy, awful children and they are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Don%27t_Preach Papa Don't Preach]." Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, sleeping all at the same time, and that Quinn got them to take baths. Quinn is sufficiently satisfied with Puck, until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was "sexting" (phone sex, using text messages) withSantana while they were babysitting. He admits to the deed saying, "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." Quinn is genuinely upset when she finds out. Sectionals The truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about the pregnancy to everyone with the exception of Finn and Rachel. However, Rachel becomes to grow suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father, and shares her theory with Finn. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth, causing Finn to cry out that he was not only done with them, but with Glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn, offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him, but says no, and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. Later when Finn returns to the Glee Club, he makes it clear that he does not forgive Puck, nor Quinn. Hell-O Quinn and Puck have offically become a couple now. When Rachel is singing "Gives You Hell", they dance and Quinn playfully flirts with Puck, as they stare into each others eyes, smiling. In a deleted scene in this episode, Puck and Quinn announce to New Directions that they are officially dating. Bad Reputation Tina believes Puck made the Glist because his girlfriend (Quinn) is at the top. Puck and Quinn are shown to be holding hands as they leave when Rachel is singing "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Also during '"Total Eclipse of the Heart", Puck and Quinn exchange a heart-warming hug. Theatricality Puck firsts suggests to Quinn naming their daughter Jack Daniels. Quinn comments that she's a girl and Puck changes the name to Jackie Daniels. Puck turns serious about naming the baby and asks the other guys in glee club to help him out and they sing "Beth". Quinn agrees to the name, moved by the song. Journey The episode starts with a flashback to just before Puck and Quinn had sex and create Beth. They are in her bed making out, and Puck tells her that "This isn't just another hook-up for me" and they resume kissing. Puck assured her that he had protection, but probably decided not to use it. Also, when Puck gives her a hickey she smiles as if she's enjoying it. They perform at Regionals together and Puck is always by Quinn's side. After their performance, Quinn suddenly goes into labor while talking to her mother. During the birth process, Quinn repeatedly states that he sucks for doing this to her, but eventually, she gives birth to Beth. Later they are seen deciding to keep Beth or not. After giving birth, Quinn asks if he loved her and Puck replies that he did, especially now, implying that Quinn wanted to know if he loved her as she is most likely in love with him. They then smile at each other and look as if they are about to kiss, but Shelby interupts them. At the end of the episode, they give up their daughter to Shelby Corcoran. They later share a sweet look in Over the Rainbow, sort of similar to looks between Finn and Rachel. Audition During the Opening ("Glee's Big Gay Summer") Jacob Ben Israel asks Puck,"And is it true you are suffering a crippling depression because you're not over Quinn Fabray?" Puck hits the camera, heavily implying it's true. Britney/Brittany When Rachel is performing "The Only Exception" Quinn is singing along with the lyrics and shares a look with Puck. In "Toxic", it is seen that Quinn and Puck are partners for the sexual dance. Grilled Cheesus While Puck is performing "Only The Good Die Young", Quinn bites her lower lip as she looks at Puck, looking as if she's trying to stop herself from smiling. However, when he sings to Quinn the lyrics "You got a nice white dress, and a party on your confirmation" and looks at her straight in the eye, she looks pleasantly surprised for a moment before dancing along and Puck proceeds to sing with a smile. In a deleted scene Quinn said "I really like you." and Puck replied "Just let me get to third base a couple days a week". Also, several lyrics in Only The Good Die Young indicate that the song was sung to and about Quinn. Duets When Mr. Schue told Glee Club that Puck was in juvy, Quinn seemed concerned and asked what he did. Also Sam said that Puck might beat him up when he gets out of juvie for kissing Quinn. The Substitute They are dancing together in "Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella" and near the end of "Forget You". Furt When Santana says that she and Puck are dating, Quinn jealously says "You're getting naked with Puckerman," and rolls her eyes. . Special Education Near the end of "Dog Days Are Over", they look at each other and smile. They are also dancing together during "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Valerie Valerie]". The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle When Puck was singing Need You Now, Quinn was smiling sweetly at him and Sam gave her an incredulous look. Silly Love Songs In Fat Bottomed Girls, for the whole song, Quinn was staring at Puck, especially his butt when he shook it in front of her. Blame it on the Alcohol At Rachel's party, Quinn never left Puck's side, even if she was yelling angry things about him because she's an angry drunk. Sexy Puck jealously points out the hickey on Quinn's neck during a Celibacy Club meeting, and Quinn looked guilty. Original Song During Blaine and Kurt's duet, Quinn and Finn grab hands and Puck looks jealous and sad. They are then seen dancing together during Loser Like Me. Later, they hugged when New Directions won Regionals. Born This Way When Quinn is putting up her prom queen posters with her and Finn on it, Puck looked sad and angry. He then Also, when Rachel and Quinn were singing their duet, Puck was looking at Quinn.decided he'd be Lauren's prom king (most likely out of anger that he wouldn't be Quinn's), and when he told Lauren he would be her prom king he was looking at Quinn, indicating that he had been silently referring to her. Later, they are seen sitting in Glee Club together watching Finn and Mike and sharing glances frequently. Rumours Puck looks unhappy when Quinn and Finn are singing a duet, and he and Quinn stare at each other during the song . Like the rest of the club despite Quinn and Finn's differences, he can see that Quinn and Finn are a happy couple, and seems jealous, despite him being with Lauren. He also seems mad when he hears that Sam is with Quinn and Kurt. Prom Queen When Jacob is interviewing Puck and tells the audience that Quinn is being interviewed next, Jacob says "Hubba, Hubba." Puck looks very bothered by this. Later, they share a dance together during Prom during Dancing Queen, while Lauren watches them. Funeral Quinn and Finn break-up, leaving Quinn single and having more of a chance for her and Puck to get back together. Puck is also seen looking at Quinn several times. New York Quinn and Puck both agree that they should go outside and let New York write the songs for New Directions. Quinn also admits to jealously of Puck and Lauren's relationship, when she was having a heart-to-heart with Santana and Brittany. And during [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Up_The_World Light Up The World], Puck is seen looking at Quinn several times. And when Rachel and Finn come in for the last meeting, Quinn is seen mucking around with Puck . Category:Glee Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Couples Category:Relationships Category:T.V. Category:couples on Glee Category:Couples from Glee